We'll Always Have Each Other
by Song of the Black Wolf
Summary: 150 years after the titans were eliminated, Levi and Eren are still trapped in immortality. **WARNING** PURE SMUT! Extremely graphic gay/man on man yaoi with lemons! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE EACH OTHER**

 _Immortality sucks!_ Levi thought for what was probably the trillionth time since finding out that he couldn't die; okay . . . so he **_could_** die. He just couldn't **_stay_** dead. No matter what happened to him, his soul seemed to generate a new body and he'd wake up, stark naked within a half of a kilometer from where he "died". It had been a horrifying realization, learning that he could never truly die. He had been shot, drowned, smashed against a tree by a titan and eaten, burned, crushed and suffered countless other equally miserable deaths, only to wake up a few seconds later with new body. He had watched too many friends over the past 150 years grow old and die, and countless more die pointless deaths at the hands of titans. It never stopped him from loving and making friends, however; he'd lose his mind otherwise.

Levi sat on the sofa, oblivious to the prattling on the television. He had seen the world change so drastically since the titan abominations and the one who created them had been destroyed. He leaned his head back and ran a hand through his silky, jet black hair. One and a half centuries and he hadn't changed a bit. He was still a mere 160 cm tall and a surprising 65 kg. He could still scare people with a single icy look from his steel grey eyes. A contented sigh escaped his smiling lips. Smiling; that was something that **_had_** changed. 150 years ago the man never smiled.

A warm, soft spring breeze ruffled the sheers by the sliding glass doors that led out onto the balcony overlooking the brightly lit city and nearby harbor from the high rise apartment he currently called home. As a former soldier in the Scouting Regiment dealing with 3 – 50 meter tall titans, he was rather fond of high places: he felt safe up high. He didn't react as he felt another person plop down on the other end of the leather sofa. You see, he wasn't alone; Eren Jaëger, titan shifter, had also been cursed with this immortality.

"So what should we do with the holiday weekend?" the boy asked. Levi couldn't help but still think of Eren as a boy, since the poor flop still looked like a fifteen year old, even though he was over 165. The kid's enthusiastic personality hadn't changed much. The only real difference was that he had let go of all his anger a long time ago. The fact that the two were still side by side after one and a half centuries was testament to how strong the bond between them was.

It was a Friday evening and this weekend was the Festival of the Walls, celebrating the day that humanity was finally able live outside the confines of the three walls that had protected them from the titans for over a hundred years – though few people really knew what a titan even was or even believed they had been real. It was the biggest celebration of the year; parades, fireworks, ODM gear competitions, food, drink and huge street parties.

"It doesn't particularly matter to me," Levi replied, looking into Eren's wide, expectant sea-green eyes. "We've done it all a hundred and fifty times before."

"Honestly, Levi, I think I'd like to stay home. I know you hate the crowds, and like you said, it's the same every year. Besides, we have a perfect view of the fireworks from the balcony, so we can order in and watch everything from right here!"

"That sound's perfect to me. Most of the people don't even know what the hell it is they're really celebrating anyways."

"Isn't that exactly how you wanted it to be?" Eren asked.

"Pretty much." Levi had closed his eyes, arms spread wide across the back of the sofa. Life was very quiet at the moment. His wife, Zoë had died decades ago, has had Eren's wife, Mikasa. It had been just the two of them for nearly a century. They had both had their affairs with various women over the years (including unwittingly sharing the same woman), but never anything serious.

They had just moved to this city only a month ago. Because they never aged, they would frequently move and start life over again so as not to arouse suspicion. They would move to a new city and start new lives. In some ways it was exciting to start over again and looking forward to new friends and experiences, but it was also sad to leave the old life and departed friends behind. It was always a bittersweet experience.

Eren was being unusually quiet all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Eren?" Levi asked, raising his head off the back of the sofa and looking his friend square in the eye.

Eren smiled. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Eren, I've known you entirely too long to be fooled by a fake smile or to believe you when you say _'It's nothing'_."

Eren looked down at the sofa cushion. "I was just reminiscing. It's kinda happy and sad at the same time when I think back over the years."

"Yeah. I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Levi was awakened by Eren screaming. Nightmares were still all too much a part of their lives; all of them resulting from their time fighting titans back 150 years ago. Even now, the memories would surface, entirely too real and bringing with them the terror and grief that had been such a constant in their distant lives.

Levi rolled over and grabbed the boy's arm. "Eren! Wake up! It's only a dream! It's not real!"

The two men shared a bed, out of habit more than anything. As scouts, they had always shared a bed with another person, as was typical with most members of the Survey Corps. Both of them had gotten so used to having another human being sleeping beside them that they simply couldn't sleep otherwise. Not only was it handy to have someone right beside you to pull you back from the dark depths of a bad dream, but having someone right beside you tended to reduce the frequency of said nightmares.

Eren jolted out of his dream, tears streaming from his lovely green eyes, gripping Levi's hand. Levi had switched on the light and was looking into his friends eyes with concern written all over his face. "It's okay, Eren," he soothed as he stroked the side of the boy's face. "It was just a dream. You're safe now."

Eren leaned forward, his hand covering his tear filled eyes. "They'll never go away, will they, Levi? The nightmares will never truly go away."

Levi ran his fingers back through Eren's soft brown hair, his brow furrowed with worry. "Probably not." Not what he wanted to tell the boy, but it was the likely the sad truth. No matter how many times it happened, no matter how often he saw it, it still tore Levi's soul to pieces every time he saw Eren crying. Every time the boy was in pain, Levi felt like someone was crushing his heart. It had been like that since the day they met. Even now, 150 years later, Levi felt a pang of guilt when he remembered that day in a courtroom when, trying to save the boy's life, he'd had to beat Eren half to death in order to prove the titan shifter wasn't an uncontrollable monster.

Eren leaned against Levi's shoulder. The bond the two of them shared was indeed a very strong one. Neither one of them had ever been able to explain it. It was a powerful bond of love that went deeper than any other. It was stronger than the love of a parent for a child, more addictive than the love between lovers and more enduring the love of soul mates. Neither one could even consider life without the other. The needed each other.

Levi couldn't even begin to explain why he did what he did next. His heart was breaking as he looked into Eren's tear filled eyes, and he wanted to do something, anything, to ease the boy's pain. He gently brushed the back of his fingers across Eren's face, then, with equal gentleness, pressed his lips to the boy's in a chaste kiss. _What the hell am I doing?!_

He drew back, looking deep into his best friend's sea green eyes. Eren barely even looked surprised by the gesture. He just gazed back into the older man's silver eyes, and then, for reasons he couldn't fathom, he placed his hands on either side of Levi's face and kissed him back, longer and deeper this time.

 _I can't believe his lips are so soft,_ Levi thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Eren in a full embrace. Their tongues touched and instinct took over from there. Neither one objected as things began to escalate. They laid back on the bed and continued kissing until they were breathless.

Eren had begun kissing and gently sucking on the hollow of Levi's throat. Levi inhaled deeply, tilting his head back, enjoying what Eren was doing. _Why does this feel so good? We're both males for fuck's sake! Why am I not doing something to stop this?_

Eren, meanwhile, was equally startled by his own reactions. _His lips are so soft! His skin is like satin! I can't believe this feels so good to be kissing him! Why am I doing this? I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet! But . . . as long as he doesn't object . . ._ __He began kiss and suckle one of Levi's hardened nipples and was rewarded by a soft moan that surprised them both. Eren eventually switched to the other nipple, causing Levi to squirm slightly as he moaned again.

 _Holy mother of Sina this feels good!_ Levi thought to himself. _It's been entirely to long since the last time I let someone do this to me._ He kept his eyes closed and reveled in the sensation of Eren's warm, wet lips and velvety tongue against his skin. As he let another soft moan escape his lips, he absent mindedly began running his fingers through the boy's satiny chocolate hair. _Fuck, but this feels good!_

Eren worked his way down Levi's firm abdomen, making sure to lay a kiss on each and every perfectly etched muscle as he went. At the waist of Levi's boxers, Eren paused, not really sure if he should continue with what he was currently contemplating. _We're both guys, for cryin' out loud! But . . . is that really so wrong? Does giving pleasure to another really have to be about gender? Lots of people do it these days – hell, even back in our day lots of people did this! Still . . . is it really okay?_ He glanced up at Levi, looking for guidance.

Levi never opened his eyes. "Don't you dare stop now!" The man almost sounded desperate. Eren responded by hooking his fingers in the top hem and pulling the boxers all the way down Levi's slender, though muscular legs and tossed them on the floor to be forgotten. While he was at it, he removed his own boxers, thinking it was only fair that they both be fully exposed. He then took his first real look at his Levi's fully erect member. _Holy shit! How can someone that small have such a freakin' big dick?! I think he may actually be bigger than me! Damn, but he's turned on!_ Suddenly Eren was very aware of his own throbbing erection.

Levi had a look of 'what the fuck are you waiting for?' on his face. Poor Eren was completely at a loss as to what to do now. _I am_ _ **so**_ _in over my head!_ He finally opted for running his hands up Levi's legs, over his abdomen and resting them on his chest while he leaned in for another lengthy kiss. As he did so, their erections rubbed together, eliciting a moan from both of them. As the kissed, their tongues exploring every millimeter of each other's mouths, Eren began to instinctively grind against Levi. They both moaned into the kiss, barely pausing long enough to catch a quick breath.

They were at a point now where neither of them knew what to do. Neither one had ever had sex with another male before. _It's as if we were both shitty virgins!_ Levi had always been attracted to women; he admittedly had a thing for breasts (as Zoë could have attested to). The very idea of sticking himself up someone's anus was flat out repulsive (partially due to his still being an irrepressible clean freak). On the flip side of the coin, he was also accustomed to being in a subordinate role (thanks to Zoë being a very dominant woman as well as highly experimental). He had to admit that it was really quite pleasant being made love to.

After a few moments of uncertainty, Levi shifted onto his stomach and glanced at Eren over his shoulder; it was as clear an invitation as any.

Eren was shocked. He'd never imagined it would be this way! _I thought Levi would be the one to top . . . I mean, he's so dominant and everything!_ "I . . . don't want to hurt you . . ." he said hesitantly.

"You won't," Levi answered with his familiar neutral tone.

For a moment Eren sat back on his heels, too shocked and at the same time too excited to react. _Holy shit! I can't believe we're actually about to do this! I've never even considered doing anything like this before! Mother of Sina his body is perfect!_ His muddled thoughts raced as he once again ran his hands up over Levi's body, pausing at his firm, supple ass for a tentative squeeze. Levi moaned softly as Eren planted a line of feathery kisses across the back of his shoulders.

Eren then nipped and suckled on a spot where Levi's left shoulder and neck met as he experimentally rubbed his erection between the man's buttocks and was rewarded with yet another pleasured moan. The boy then became aware of a new problem. _This is gonna hurt like a mother fucker if I just try to go in like this! I wonder if I still have any lube left from back when I was with Amee?_

Levi regarded Eren questioningly over his shoulder as the boy searched in the nightstand drawer. _YES!_ Eren thought triumphantly as he pulled the small bottle from the drawer. He settled on his knees between Levi's legs, placed a dab of lube on his fingertips and, while rubbing the man's ass with one hand, he gently massaged the lube around the puckered opening. The resulting moan was louder than any of the previous. Eren then remembered Levi mentioning that Zoë had a fondness for toys and would frequently play with his ass. _So he's actually kinda used to this . . . sort of._

Levi squirmed slightly and let out a wanton groan. _Fuck, this feels good! I'd completely forgotten just how incredible this really feels!_ He groaned again as Eren's finger finally slipped into the opening.

 _It feels like warm satin in there!_ He explored inside Levi's body for a few moments before adding a second finger.

 _Stop teasing for fuck's sake and get on with it!_ Levi thought as Eren continued to finger him. Eren was too lost in this new experience to notice that his partner wanted something more until his fingertips brushed against a small bundle of nerves that caused Levi to buck and let out a sharp cry. "Fuck! Do that again!"

Eren did as he was told and was rewarded with another cry of ecstasy from Levi. _Holy shit! I had no idea men had such a g-spot! Shit! Am I really still this naïve at 165?_ With that thought, Eren decided that he was done playing.

Levi was surprised when Eren turned him onto his back again. He lifted Levi's right leg and pressed his throbbing erection slowly, but steadily into Levi's body. Levi arced his back off the bed and let out a wanton groan of pleasure as the tip of Eren's erection brushed against the prostate as he entered. Eren leaned forward and captured Levi's parted lips with his own.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and entangled his fingers in the boy's soft brown hair as they kissed passionately. Eren gave a couple of slow experimental thrusts to be sure that he wasn't causing his partner any pain. When Levi moaned his approval into their kiss, Eren pulled back so that only his tip remained inside and then thrust back in again, aiming for that bundle of nerves that made Levi squirm and mewl in the most magnificent way. _I never thought he's be so vocal during sex! He's fucking beautiful when he comes undone!_

They continued to kiss as the pace gradually quickened, until Levi finally broke way, his back arcing off the bed once again and a prolonged cry of pure ecstasy escaped his throat while he came all over their stomachs. As Levi's muscles clamped down on Eren's erection, the boy let out a low groan as he pressed in as far as he could and came deep inside his partner's body.

A couple of hours later, nightmares long forgotten, they were nearing the end of round three. They were both on their knees in the middle of the bed, Eren pressing into Levi from behind. Eren was kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot between Levi's neck and shoulder, his arms wrapped around the smaller man, stroking his dick in long steady strokes in time to his own thrusting with one hand and teasing his nipples with the other.

Levi was in absolute ecstasy as he rested his head back on Eren's right shoulder, his left arm reaching up over his head to entangle his fingers in Eren's silky hair, and his right arm resting on Eren's as the boy stroked his erection. He mewled and moaned his pleasure as their bodies moved together in perfect harmony.

Eren moved slowly, wanting to draw this sensation out as long as he could. Levi moved in tandem with the boy, reveling in the feeling of his best friend moving so deep inside his body. Levi turned his head for a kiss, both moaning into each other's mouths as they continued their slow, steady rhythm. Levi again laid his head back against Eren's shoulder. _Holy Fucking Sina this feels incredible! I had no idea sex could be like this! I never knew sex with another male could be so . . . beautiful!_

Their slow and sensual dance went on for several minutes until Levi let out another prolonged cry, and Eren actually bit down on the spot near Levi's neck that he'd been sucking on as they both came simultaneously. Levi moaned contentedly and Eren gave a few more slow, lazy strokes as they rode out their orgasms together. Eren kissed and licked the spot where he'd unintentionally bitten his new lover as Levi leaned back against him moaning and breathing heavily.

Eren now fully wrapped his arms around Levi in a loving embrace before pulling his softening erection out and they both laid down. Just as after the first two rounds, Levi stretched and squirmed around on the bed almost as a cat would after having too much catnip. A soft mewl actually escaped the man's lips as he continued to squirm with pleasure. _I wonder if he does this every time he has sex? Did he do this with Zoë too? It's so adorable to watch . . . wait . . . did I seriously just use the word 'adorable' to describe Levi?!_

Levi settled down within a minute, and they lay contentedly in each other's arms, Levi resting his head on Eren's shoulder. They were just drifting off to sleep when Levi spoke up. "You know I love you more than life itself, but you're a little on the flat chested for my tastes."

Eren giggled. "Pfft! I'm no flatter than you!" He thought for a moment before adding, "I had no idea sex with another man could be so beautiful."

"Hmm," Levi hummed in agreement. "I think that truly loving the person you're with does make a difference."

Eren only nodded and began to drift off to sleep again. But then he thought of something. "We have an eternity to have live through," he said sadly. "It's hard watching everyone you love grow old and die. It's better than watching them get eaten by titans, but still. I guess we're really lucky to not be alone. At least we'll always have each other."

Levi tenderly kissed Eren's forehead. "Brat!" he said affectionately, then confirmed, "We **_will_** always have each other."


End file.
